


No Time

by humbleramblings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humbleramblings/pseuds/humbleramblings
Summary: Sirius gets frustrated because you never seem to have time for him anymore.





	No Time

“Sirius, for the love of Merlin,  _ please _ let me study!” You begged your long term boyfriend, Sirius Black, as he poked and prodded at you, effectively making it difficult for you to toil over your Defense Against the Dark Arts book.  

“C’mon, love! You never have any time for me anymore!” Sirius whined and looked at you with those puppy dog eyes that he had so brilliantly mastered. You had to admit, they did make him a little hard to resist, but your resolve held strong. “I just want a bit of your attention for once,” he said as his hand crept up your thigh, the hem of your skirt rising with it. 

“Ugh,” you scoffed, and pushed his hand off of you. “Are you serious?”

“Why yes, yes, I am,” Sirius said, his most charming smile painted on his face.

“You know I didn’t mean it that way. And no. That’s not happening in a public place, Sirius,” you said while rolling your eyes. 

“What’s the problem? There’s not even anyone in the common room!”

You scooted even further away from him and tried to bury your nose into your book. “Seriously, Sirius,” you said and cringed at how odd that sounded, “I have an exam this week and I really want to do well on it!” 

“But you _ will _ do well on it!” Sirius continued to complain, sinking into the plush sofa in the Gryffindor common room. “You _ always  _ do well on your exams! Can’t you just take a little bit of your time and dedicate it to me, please?”

“No,” you said stubbornly, giving Sirius the cold shoulder and returning your attention to your book. 

“Fine,” Sirius huffed, his eyes becoming colder and more focused and his lips pressed into a firm line. “Be that way.” Then he slinked onto to floor by your feet, still pouting and brooding. 

His hand curled around your ankle and you rolled your eyes. Clearly he wasn’t going to stop pestering you so you might as well just buckle down and ignore him. Your resolve faltered slightly as you felt his hand creeping up your leg again. Uh oh. Your boyfriend was quite the mischievous one, there were only so many ways that this could go. 

“Siris…” you murmured wearily, dreading the thought of somebody wandering into the common room and seeing what Sirius was trying to do. 

“What, love?” he asked you quietly as his soft lips followed his fingers closely as they moved up your calf. 

“Stop it,” you said quietly as his hand passed the crook of your knee and started to trail up your inner thigh. “Someone will see us!” You were already starting to forget the book seated in your lap, you could feel wetness pooling between your legs and you mentally kicked yourself for letting him get to you. 

“Oh, stop it,” Sirius said as he wormed his way in between your legs, “no one’s going to see us, I promise.” He placed his hands on the insides of your thighs and pushed them apart, licking his lips when he was greeted by your black cotton panties. Sirius snatched his wand off of the sofa cushion next to you, pointed it between your thighs, and muttered, “Diffindo,” causing your underwear to split right down the middle. 

“Sirius!” You yelled in surprise. 

Sirius rushed up onto his knees in between yours so he could cover your mouth with one of his hands. “Love, you have to keep quiet or else someone _ will _ see us. And you don’t want that to happen,” he paused mid sentence to reach his free hand between your legs and press two fingers against your now bare clit, “do you?” When your jaw dropped, still under the cover of his hand, but you did not answer, he pressed down even harder. “ _ Do you _ ?” He repeated. 

Your eyes rolled back in your head and you shook your head silently, the book in your lap completely and utterly forgotten now.

Sirius bared his teeth at you in a malicious grin and said, “Good. Now,” he roughly shoved the book out of your lap and onto the floor, “this is in my way.” 

He sank back onto his knees in between your legs and yanked you forward so that your rear was partially hanging off the sofa, and before you knew it, his head disappeared under your skirt and his face was buried between your thighs. His right thumb was rubbing circles into your clit while his left hand was digging into the flesh on your thigh, his tongue running up and down your slit and making it increasingly difficult for you to keep quiet. 

“Oh my god,” you whispered as you fisted your hands into your hair and tilted head back against sofa. You couldn’t believe that you were letting him do this to you here, but it just felt too good. 

“Mmm,” Sirius hummed against you, the vibration sending chills up your spine, “I usually go by Padfoot, but God sounds pretty good coming out of your mouth.” 

You chuckled breathlessly and reached your leg around him kicking him in the small of his back. “Shut up.” 

Sirius gasped in mock hurt, even during times like these he always managed to mess around. “Now now, is that any way to treat the love of your life? Especially when he does _ this _ ?” And with that, he slid two fingers into you. They slid in all the way up to his third knuckle easily due to how soaking wet you were at this point and your body gave a little jolt. 

“Fuck,” you seethed through clenched teeth as he began pumping his fingers in and out of you at a sickeningly slow place. Sirius would occasionally curl his fingers up, hitting you in the perfect spot every time, and your hips would rise up to meet his hand. “Oh god, S-Sirius, please.”

Sirius got up off his knees and planted himself next to you again, his fingers still seated deep inside you, and his kissed you hard. His fingers continued to most steadily yet slowly inside you while he assaulted your mouth with his. His tongue was tangling sloppily with yours and you could taste yourself on him. It drove you absolutely insane. 

“C’mon, love, let me feel you,” Sirius murmured against your lips hotly. He picked up the pace of his fingers and cupped your jaw in his other hand, your tongues and teeth still clashing. You were moaning quietly into his mouth and he would answer with his own groan on occasion and you were more than certain that you were going crazy. 

You moaned into Sirius’ mouth one more and fisted your fists into his hair this time. Your hips were rising and falling in time with the strokes of his fingers and you were kissing him so fervently that you could hardly even breathe. With just a few more strokes and curls of Sirius’ fingers you were coming so hard that your toes curls and your eyes began to water. Sirius coaxed you through the whole thing, slowing his pace and peppering your face with small kisses. 

When you had calmed down from your high Sirius pulled his fingers out of you and licked them clean of your wetness, never once breaking eye contact. 

“You’re awful,” you said as one of your hands moved down from Sirius’ hair to stroke his face, the both of you smiling dreamily at each other. 

“Yeah,” Sirius agreed, “but you love me.”

You giggled, kissed him again, and rested your forehead against his. “I do, I really do.” 


End file.
